Saint Simpsons: Lucifer
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El Ángel Caído Lucifer, revivido por los Cosmos de Eris, Abel y Poseidon, ha regresado a la Tierra para eliminar a Athena y reinar para siempre en el Universo, ¿lograrán los Caballeros de Athena salvar a la Diosa y derrotar a Lucifer y a sus Ángeles de la Muerte?. Dedicado este fanfic para aletuki01.


Saint Simpsons: Lucifer: **Bueno, bueno, hemos llegado a la última de las películas de "Saint Seiya", llamada "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer", también conocida como "Los Guerreros del Armagedon", en donde el Lucero del Alba y Ángel Caído Lucifer, despierta por los Cosmos de Eris, Abel y Poseidon y se prepara para eliminar a Athena y así reinar en la Tierra para siempre. ¿Podrán los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aprendices derrotarlo?. Como siempre digo, todos los derechos reservados para cada uno de los personajes que aparecerán, lo mismo sus países y empresas, ya que también entrarán los de Gravity Falls, Regular Show, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal y Steven Universe, no se lo vayan a perder :D, que después continuaré con "The Lost Canvas" y Soul of Gold la comenzaré, por ahí, entre Diciembre o Enero.**

 **¡Comenzamos!.**

* * *

Capítulo Único: La noche había caído sobre Atenas, Grecia, el silencio rondaba por todo el Santuario, donde solo los Caballeros Dorados custodiaban la zona para evitar cualquier intrusión en aquellos parajes. Y bajo las Estrellas, una extraña calma se podía sentir, ya que tras la derrota del Emperador Poseidon, cuya alma fue encerrada en la "Olla de Athena", sumado a la llegada de los "Refuerzos", quienes habían sido entrenados por los Caballeros Dorados, salvo Brady y Mavis, quienes estaban con su Maestra Thetis de Sirena, preparándolos para una futura llegada del Emperador Poseidon, el resto había permanecido en el Santuario para terminar sus entrenamientos.

De golpe, desde el Lucero del Alba, una brillante luz se pudo sentir y varias esferas blancas comenzaron a salir, rondando por los Cielos y luego dirigirse hacia el Santuario, alertando a los Caballeros Dorados.

\- Maestro Aioria, ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Clarence, quien estaba con sus amigos Jeff, Sumo, Chelsea y Belson allí.

\- Niños, vayan a esconderse, no están preparados para esta batalla. Les pidió el Caballero de la Casa de Leo.

\- ¿De qué está hablando, Maestro Aioria? Preguntó Jeff con sumo respeto, pero la mirada del castaño los hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡No pierdan tiempo, escondanse! ¡Rápido!. Volvió a ordenarles.

\- ¡Sí, Maestro! Respondieron ellos, ya que el Caballero de Leo no quería que nada malo les pasara a sus Estudiantes.

* * *

\- _"¿Qué será ese Cosmos tan amenazante?"_ Se preguntó Mu de Aries, quien como los demás de sus amigos, pudieron sentir aquella presencia maligna, en ese momento, una llamarada celeste-blanco resplandeció dentro de la Casa del Arriano.

\- Jajajajaja. Río aquel misterioso invitado.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! Preguntó Mu, listo para pelear pero en ese momento, aquella llamarada se dividió en cuatro enemigos, los cuales atacaron en coordinación y sin darle tiempo a Mu, quien terminó siendo derrotado.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el peli lila, mientras que caía al suelo, herido.

Los cuatro atacantes dejaron la Casa de Aries y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la Casa de Tauro, donde sorprendieron a Aldebaran, quien cayó herido al suelo. Los gritos de los Caballeros Dorados atacados de golpe se hicieron escuchar por todo el Santuario, los enemigos fueron luego hacia las Casas de Leo, Virgo y Escorpio, donde dejaron fuera de combate a Aioria, Shaka y Milo, quedando toda la defensa derrotada.

Acto seguido, ante la enorme Estatua de Athena que daba hacia el Palacio y la Cámara del Patriarca, los rivales se detuvieron en ese momento y se arrodillaron, alguien estaba por venir y era muy importante ese misterioso personaje, mientras que un haz de luz blanca apareció desde el Firmamento.

\- _"El Hijo de la Luz, Lucifer, ¿por qué te hiciste arrojar del Cielo? Ahora eres el Hijo de la Oscuridad y tienes el poder para destruir a todos los pueblos, un Hijo de Dios que lo ha traicionado"_ Le habló la Estatua de Athena al recién llegado, sus cabellos eran de color gris, piel crema, los ojos lila y tenía dos alas blancas.

\- "Lo he jurado, construiré mi Palacio sobre la Estrella de Dios, pondré mi Trono sobre la Montaña Sagrada que está al final del Norte, subiré a la Nube Más Alta y entonces seré el Rey de Reyes". Dijo Lucifer, quien recitó, a la vez que la Estatua de Athena, el Capítulo 14, versículos 12 al 14 del Libro de Isaías en la Biblia. Acto seguido, la Estatua lloró y eso llamó la atención del personaje, quien procedió a decapitarla y de ahí, hacia la Estrella que brillaba con toda intensidad, se retiró en un halo de luz, para que se levantara, desde las montañas, su Palacio, el Pandemonium, en el Monte Olimpo.

* * *

Con el surgimiento del Pandemonium, el Mal cayó desde los Cielos hacia las ciudades del Mundo, donde poderosos tsunamis se dirigían hacia las costas occidentales, arrasando con todo a su paso, ciudades enteras caían bajo las llamas y los terremotos, millones vidas eran cegadas, muchos intentaban huir pero no tenían suerte, los volcanes hacían erupción y lanzaba sus bombardeos de lava sobre los pueblos de las montañas, mientras que la gente huía aterrada y desde los bosques, una densa niebla, cargada de veneno, destruía la Naturaleza y a las personas de los campos.

Volviendo al Santuario, allí llegaron los Caballeros con Athena ante lo acontecido, ya que solo los "Refuerzos" se habían salvado de la masacre en las Casas Zodiacales.

\- ¡¿Algo, Lisa?! Preguntó Jessica a su amiga, quien la vio correr de aquí para allá, curando a los Caballeros Dorados que habían sido atacados.

\- ¡Necesito toda la ayuda posible, de prisa! Pidió la rubia, mientras que las gemelas Sherri y Terri y Allison la ayudaban.

\- Esto es malo, muy malo, hermanos. Temió Pardo, quien miraba la Estatua de Athena decapitada junto con Panda, Polar y su amiga Chloe Park.

Bart se encontraba con Dipper, quien había llegado junto con los "Herederos", compuestos por Mabel, la cual estaba de aquí para allá, ayudando a Lisa para sanar a los Dorados, cosa que en cualquier momento ella iba a ponerse triste por lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Quién crees que puedo haber hecho esto, Bart? Le preguntó Dipper al rubio de Springfield.

\- Alguien que no es de aquí, un personaje muy peligroso y que nos vamos a enfrentar. Respondió el chico.

Saori al ver la Estatua decapitada, rompió en llanto, mientras que podía el sufrimiento y la muerte de millones de personas inocentes, las cuales caían bajo el poder del enemigo.

\- ¡Saori! Exclamó Seiya, quien se dirigió con Shun y Hyoga hacia el sitio.

\- ¡Athena! Exclamó Hyoga, mientras que terminaban de subir las escaleras y la encontraron a la joven tendida en el suelo, llorando y siendo ayudada por Jessica Alegría junto con las gemelas.

\- Maestro, mire. Le señaló Bart y los tres Caballeros alzaron la mirada hacia la Estatua.

\- Alguien ha destruida la Estatua de Athena, la cual representa el Símbolo de la Paz Eterna en esta Tierra. ¡¿Quién pudo hacerlo?!. Observó Seiya y furioso se acercaron hacia la cabeza de la Estatua decapitada, en la cual podían verse todavía las lágrimas, ahora secas.

\- No lo sé, además no puedo creer...no puedo creer que alguien haya destruido a los Caballeros Dorados, los Guardianes de los 12 Signos. ¡Es increíble que esto suceda!. Dijo Shun, sorprendido, fue entonces cuando Hyoga lanzó su teoría.

\- ¿Tendrá entonces que ver con esta terrible ola de destrucción y muerte que azota nuestro Planeta? Lanzó el rubio ruso su hipótesis.

\- La pregunta es quién puede ser, es un ultraje, una blasfemia hacia Athena. Dijo Todd Flanders.

Seiya se quedó pensativo y serio en ese momentos, mientras que su mirada quedaba clavada en la Estatua decapitada de Athena.

Justo en ese momento, una voz familiar se escuchó en todo el sitio, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- _"Athena, ya de nada sirve llorar"_ Dijo aquel personaje, el cual venía subiendo las escaleras hasta ellos, dejando que la Diosa dejara de llorar, mientras que el invitado era escoltado por una Guardia de Caballeros.

\- ¡Conozco esa voz!. Dijo Saori, mientras que todas las miradas fueron hacia las escaleras.

Rod y Todd se quedaron helados al ver a aquel personaje de la Biblia, castigado por Dios por haberse revelado en contra de Su Voluntad y que fue desterrado del Paraíso, siendo arrojado a los Infiernos.

\- Al parecer tenían razón y los temores de Rod y Todd son ciertos: Todo es causa de un Ser Maligno. Lucifer. Dijo ella, mientras que el rival se detenía ante ellos y con su tropa de Ángeles Caídos, los rebeldes que se le habían unido a su insurrección.

\- ¡Es Lucifer en persona! Dijo Shun.

\- El Ángel Caído,el que se atrevió a revelarse contra Dios para querer superarlo. ¡Regresa a los Infiernos! Dijeron Rod y Todd, mostrando sus Cruces Cristianas, pero Bart los detuvo.

\- _No._ Les dijo en voz baja y ellos obedecieron, reconociendo que el rival era muy peligroso para enfrentarlo solo.

Lucifer se detuvo ante ellos y se dirigió hacia Athena.

\- Hyoga, ¿él es el Malvado Lucifer que aparece en tu Santa Biblia? Preguntó Seiya, tras haber oído a Rod y Todd rezar y que intentaban atacar al enemigo.

\- Él era el Hijo de Dios que cayó a los Infiernos, es conocido como Satanás, el Rey de las Tinieblas. A Lucifer se le entregó belleza y conocimiento por el Dios Omnipotente, sin embargo él deseó ser superior a Dios y esto provocó la ira de los Cielos y fue enviado por siempre a los Infiernos. Pero sus ambiciones no cesaron con tal castigo, así que formó un Ejército de Ángeles Rebeldes que lo acompañaron al Averno, el Arcángel San Miguel, Athena en la Mitología Griega y Marishi-Ten en China lo han detenido a través de los Siglos. Les contó Hyoga, mientras que se veían imágenes de una Biblia arder bajo un fuego azul, el pasado de Lucifer en el Cielo y su posterior castigo por haberse revelado contra Dios y las crónicas de los diversos personajes de las mitologías griego, china y el Cristianismo en las luchas contra el enemigo.

La mirada severa de Lucifer, clavada en Saori daba terror, pero ellos no permitirían que la Diosa fuera herida por este personaje.

\- Así que este es el mismo Lucifer que ha salido de los Muertos para destruirnos. Dijo Seiya.

\- Así es, Maestro Seiya, aquel que se atrevió a desobedecer a Dios y que pagará por sus crímenes. Añadieron Rod y Todd.

\- Es verdad que he sido frustrado por Athena y otros seres mitológicos, sin embargo hay otro hecho que limita la ironía, el Cosmos de Abel, Poseidon y Eris, a quienes ustedes mismos han enviado al Mundo de las Tinieblas, ha logrado despertarme y he vuelto para recuperar lo que debería ser mío. Respondió a las preguntas y un aura de maldad se pudo sentir.

\- ¡Imposible! Exclamó Seiya.

\- ¡Abel, Poseidon y Eris! Añadió Hyoga, viendo las almas de aquellos enemigos derrotados.

\- Así es, en realidad están en el Mundo de las Tinieblas, sin embargo a través de mi Cosmos puedo hacer que ellos participen de la destrucción de la Tierra. Creo que ustedes ya saben que son muy buenos para causar desastres. Siguió hablando el peli gris.

\- Abel, tú eres un Dios, ¿como es posible que le hayas vendido tu alma a Satanás?. Preguntó Seiya, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Le dejaré este Mundo a aquellos que me han ayudado y seguido, después de todo, deseo convertirme en el Dios que gobierno no solo a este Mundo, sino al Universo. [Dijo, felicitando a sus seguidores y luego sacó sus manos de la larga túnica negra que llevaba con su Armadura] ¡Seré el Dios de Todos los Dioses, no habrá ser vivo o muerto que no tenga que humillarse ante mi Trono!. Exclamó, mostrando sus planes de dominio.

\- ¡Eso es un sacrilegio! Dijo Hyoga furioso.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que vamos a permitir esto, Lucifer?! Te ordeno de que detengas a Poseidon, a Eris y a Abel en este instante o sino...Le ordenó Athena, interviniendo y usando la paz para que se rindiera, pero eso fue para el rival un chiste.

\- Jajaja, tú no puedes ordenar nada, Athena. Trata de imaginar lo que me han hecho Dios, tú y los Arcángeles, estaba encerrado en las Tinieblas de los Infiernos, alimentando el Fuego del Averno con mi odio y deseo de venganza, he sido víctima de la tortura que causa la angustia y el olvido. ¡Dios me hizo su Ángel más bello e inteligente para después castigarme por mi perfección!. [Sentenció y miró a la Diosa a los ojos] Athena, tú experimentarás más angustia y sufrimiento que yo, tu Era de Oro ha terminado y mi régimen del caos se impondrá; caerás igual que esta Estatua, sacrificarás tu Sangre en nombre de Satanás, sacrificarás la Sangre de Athena como muestra de obediencia y fidelidad. Terminó de hablar hacia ella.

\- Lucifer. Dijo ella, sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Sacrificar la Sangre de Athena?! Preguntó furioso Shun.

\- ¡Maldito, volverás al Infierno! Gritaron Rod y Todd.

\- ¡Ya no blasfemes! Le ordenó Seiya pero cuando iban a atacarlo, Saori intervino.

\- No es el momento. [Pidió y miró al personaje de cabellos grises, quien sonreía burlonamente] ¿Qué pasaría si me rehúso con sacrificar a Athena?. Preguntó ella.

\- Ya lo dije, le dejaré este Mundo a Abel y a los otros dos. Respondió a su pregunta y pudo Athena ver el caos, la destrucción y la muerte que azotaban a la Tierra, y a los aliados de Lucifer ser partícipes de tan terrible acto, sumando a las risas burlonas de Eris, Poseidon y Abel, junto con la sonrisa del Dios del Sol, esa sonrisa malvada y sádica de disfrutar de la muerte en el Mundo.

Seiya en ese momento apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¡Acabaremos contigo, Ángel del Mal! Exclamó Seiya y se lanzó al ataque con Shun y Hyoga contra el rival, pero ene se momento, los Ángeles Rebeldes de Lucifer los detuvieron, atacando a los tres por sorpresa y dejándolos heridos en el suelo.

\- ¡Seiya, Hyoga, Shun! Gritó Saori, al ver a sus Caballeros heridos.

\- Maldito. Le dijo Seiya a uno de ellos, mientras que Bart iba hasta él.

\- Jejeje, somos los Sirvientes del Amo Lucifer, somos los Ángeles de la Muerte, ya destruimos a los Caballeros Dorados sin ninguna dificultad. Ustedes son Caballeros de Bronce, son inferiores, ¿por qué mejor no se rinden?. Les dijo burlón uno de los Agentes de Lucifer, mientras que Shun se levantaba.

\- ¿Son...los Ángeles de la Muerte? Preguntó Shun con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio.

\- Sí, somos los Sagrados Ángeles de la Muerte. Respondió otro de los enviados, cuyos cabellos eran azules.

\- ¡Ustedes no son nada! Gritó Seiya, pero al intentar atacar de nuevo, otro de los Ángeles lo derribó.

Lo mismo les pasó a Shun y Hyoga.

\- ¡Toma esto! Gritó Lisa pero también fue derribada.

\- ¡Maldito, nadie golpea a mi hermana! Gritó Bart, pero cuando intentó atacar a otro de los Agentes de Lucifer, éste lo atacó con toda su fuerza.

\- ¡Hyoga, Shun, niños...Seiya, debes resistir, Shun! Gritó Saori, al ver a sus Caballeros heridos y se arrodilló para ver el estado del castaño.

\- Jejeje, espero que te des cuenta, Athena, ya ninguno de los Caballeros podrá defenderte, ¿por qué no te haces un favor y te olvidas de ellos?. Entiende que solo te quiero a ti, te lo advierto, Athena, si quieres salvar a este Mundo, será mejor que me entregues tu Sangre. Pero primero pagarás por mi sufrimiento. [Le dijo, para luego volver a mirarla, ella pudo ver el fuego en los ojos del Ángel Caído] Ja, te estaré esperando en el Pandemonium para ejecutar a Athena. Estoy seguro de que irás, porque sino ya sabes a qué atenerte, muere con humillación para salvar a tu Planeta. ¡Jajajajaja, Jajajajaja!. Finalizó Lucifer, dirigiéndose hacia Seiya y Bart, luego retirarse del Santuario, dejando a Athena pensativa en la decisión que debería tomar, mientras que el enemigo se reía al desaparecer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, bajo un Cielo despejado y con un Sol radiante, en un hospital de Atenas, sobre las montañas, Shiryu se dirigió junto con Martin a toda prisa para informarles de una terrible noticia.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Exclamó el Oriental, quien arribó a la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos heridos y siendo visitados por el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby y los "Herederos".

Ya dentro de la habitación:

\- ¡¿Qué dicen?! ¡Que Saori está perdida! Preguntó Seiya, sorprendido, mientras que Martin asentía con la cabeza.

\- Al parecer se dirige al Pandemonium. Respondió Shiryu.

\- Para detener a Abel y a los otros dos Dioses Malévolos, se sacrificará para salvarnos. Dijo Shun, levantándose de la cama.

\- Athena no puede sacrificarse por capricho de Satanás. Agregó Shun.

\- Tenemos el tiempo en contra, nosotros nos iremos preparando para ir al Pandemonium y detener a Lucifer. Dijo Steven.

\- Chicos, aunque sean los "Herederos" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, enfrentarse a Lucifer no será fácil. Trató Lisa de detenerlos.

\- Esos tipos se han burlado de nosotros, ahora deben pagar caro. Dijo Rigby, haciéndose tronar los dedos. El grupo de Mordecai y él estaba compuesto por Eileen y Nube, mientras que Benson, Skips, Papaleta, Musculoso, Starla, Thomas y Fantasmano habían llevado a Clarence y sus amigos junto con el grupo de Tío Grandpa, Pardo, Polar, Panda y Chloe hacia Asgard para estar a salvo hasta que Lucifer fuera derrotado.

\- No podemos permitir que eso suceda. [Dijo Seiya, sacándose la máscara de oxígeno que le habían puesto y se preparó para levantarse de la cama] Para rescatar a Saori, solo hay una salida y es destruyendo a Lucifer nosotros mismos, amigos. Les dijo Seiya a todos ellos.

\- Lo sé, prometí que protegería a Athena, igual que ustedes. Dijo Shiryu, quien se preparó para dejar la habitación del hospital.

\- Espera, nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que ayudarte, Shiryu, Martin. Es verdad que destruyeron a los Caballeros Dorados y casi nos matan. Le detuvo Seiya.

Un silencio de impotencia y bronca, se sentían inútiles por no poder hacer, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- Aunque ellos sean muy poderosos, tenemos que evitar que Saori se sacrifique en nombre de Lucifer. ¡No olvides que nosotros somos los únicos Caballeros de Athena!. Siguió hablando y las palabras hicieron efecto en Shiryu y Martin.

\- ¡Seiya! Le dijo el Oriental y el castaño asintió.

\- Andando. Ordenó Bart.

\- ¡Sí, a patear traseros de Demonios! Exclamó Star feliz.

\- ¡Vamos a darles con todo, nadie se mete con mis Dorados, NADIE! Juró Mabel, mientras que ansiaba llegar y vencer a los Agentes de Lucifer.

* * *

Una densa oscuridad y de nubes negras bajas, las cuales cubrían las montañas al Norte del Santuario, marcaba el comienzo de los territorios del Imperio de Lucifer, mientras que Athena había llegado para sacrificarse por la Humanidad y detener el Armagedon, las nubes cargadas de electricidad indicaban la presencia de una tormenta en la zona.

\- _Veo que has decidido rendirte, Athena_. Le dijo Lucifer, dándole la bienvenido, pero en ese momento, la Diosa se detuvo y miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban al Trono Imperial del Ángel Caído, para luego hablar con él.

\- Pero antes tendrás que jurarme que no dañarás la vida de las personas inocentes, que viven en la Tierra. Puso ella las condiciones.

\- _De acuerdo, lo juro._ [Dio su palabra Lucifer, escuchándose su voz a lo lejos, en su Trono Dorado, rodeado a ambos lados por tres Estatuas de Gárgolas y Demonios, mientras que un aura azul de su Cosmos inundaba todo el sitio.] _Sin embargo, Abel, Poseidon o Eris pueden desobedecerme, continúa_ ascendiendo. Dio Lucifer por iniciado el camino que ella haría, tras lanzar otra de sus miradas hacia la joven, ella sin temerle, inició el camino, subiendo las escaleras de uno de los Templos, el cual tenía a ambos lados las Gárgolas de dos Demonios Dorados en sus bases.

Al subiendo las escaleras, un rugido proveniente del interior de las escaleras, seguido de un feroz Cosmos que ascendía en feroces proyectos hacia el Cielo y de color azul, trataron de frenar a Athena, pero ella no pensaba detenerse para nada, pero éstos mismos volvieron a la carga, haciéndole caer sobre los peldaños.

\- _No te detengas, Athena, una vez Jesucristo cruzó un Camino Espinoso que lo llevaría a Jerusalem, tu sufrimiento apenas comienza._ Le dijo Lucifer, la chica comprendió que no podía detenerse y fue entonces que se puso de pie, a pesar de los ataques, para continuar con el ascenso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los arcos de entrada al Pandemonium, Seiya con sus compañeros y los "Refuerzos" habían arribado para salvar a Saori de la muerte, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras de piedra, algo raro le pasó a Shun, quien se arrodilló ante una punzada de dolor que le detuvo su paso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shun? Preguntó Shiryu, mientras que el peli verde se levantaba.

\- Sí. Respondió el joven.

\- Ese es el Pandemonium de Lucifer, Saori está subiendo la escalera. Señaló Seiya al Norte.

\- Todavía podemos alcanzarla. Dio Hyoga la buena suerte.

\- Sí, en marcha. Pidió Seiya y volvieron a poner rumbo.

* * *

Shiryu junto con Hyoga, Allison, Martin y los Hermanos Flanders se dirigieron por unas escaleras separadas, las cuales daban hacia unas enormes estatuas de dos Demonios con rasgos que aterraban.

\- ¡Oigan, miren allí, miren eso! Les señaló Martin al ver que la imagen de la izquierda comenzaba a cobrar vida y abría la boca de forma aterradora.

\- No le tengan miedo, niños. Pidió Hyoga.

\- ¡Ahhhh, jajaja morirán en manos de Belcebú, Príncipe del Averno, el Ángel de la Muerte más poderoso de las Tinieblas!. Se presentó el Ángel Belcebú de Serafín.

A su vez, Seiya junto con Hyoga, Bart, Lisa, Jessica, el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby y los "Herederos" también se topaban con otro rival en las mismas escaleras.

\- Y de Astaroth de Querubín, el Ángel de la Sabiduría, al parecer no se dan por vencidos, ¡ya dejen de luchar o esta vez sí se irán a los Infiernos!. Se presentó y el advirtió el rival.

\- ¡Maldito seas! Le maldijo Seiya.

\- Seiya, déjamelos a mí, tú sigue tu camino. Le pidió el Oriental.

\- Shiryu, no puedo permitir que pelees contra dos. Trató el castaño de detenerlo.

\- No he sido golpeado, podré defenderme. Le respondió el peli negro.

\- Shiryu. Dijo Hyoga.

\- Ya no pierdan el tiempo, Athena se dirige al Pandemonium, no debemos permitir que sacrifique su vida por Lucifer. Dijo decidido en enfrentarse junto con Martin a ambos enemigos y pidió de que se apresuraran en llegar con la Diosa.

\- De acuerdo, Hyoga, Shun, amigos. Pidió Seiya y los siguieron, dejando atrás a Belcebú y Astaroth, los cuales pelearían contra Shiryu y Martin.

Pronto comenzó la batalla:

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Shiryu, lanzando su ofensiva contra Astaroth, pero éste la esquivó a tiempo.

\- ¡MUERAN! Gritó Martin, yendo a la carga con la "Excalibur" en sus manos.

\- ¡Malditos! Gritó furioso el Ángel de cabellos lila.

\- ¡Los venceremos! Juró Belcebú, mientras que atrapaban a Shiryu y Martin pero éstos se defendían con combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin! Gritó Seiya, al ver que sus dos amigos eran golpeados por los dos Agentes de Lucifer.

\- ¡YA BASTA! Gritó Martin, tomó a Excalibur y ardiendo en un furioso Cosmos, alzó la Espada en el aire, atacando a Astaroth y provocándole una herida cortante en el rostro, el cual comenzó a sangrar.

\- ¡Seiya, amigos, váyanse, no pierdan el tiempo! Les pidió Shiryu, mientras que a él lo seguían golpeando y Martin iba en auxilio de su Maestro.

\- _"Maestro Shura, gracias por sus consejos y ayuda"_ Le agradeció Martin y cortó el ataque de golpes que daban Belcebú y Astaroth, los cuales terminaron por arrojar a Shiryu contra una de las paredes del sitio.

Acto seguido, mientras que sus amigos se dirigían hacia el Norte, los dos enemigos intentaron derribarlo para así detener a los Caballeros de Athena, para eso extendió sus brazos, bloqueando el paso.

\- ¡No se rinde! Exclamó Belcebú furioso.

\- Jamás lo harán, tendré que matarlos. Dijo Astaroth, decidido con cumplir la misión.

Shiryu y Martin mantenían la posición.

\- ¡Ja! ¡No hay necesidad! [Exclamó Astaroth y lanzó su ofensiva, pero ésta fue evadida por ambos Caballeros] Acabé con los Guerreros Dorados y a tus amigos con ese golpe, ¡¿por qué a ustedes no?!. Preguntó furioso el peli lila, por el fracaso de su ataque.

\- Conocí ese golpe gracias a mis amigos, por lo tanto ¡ese puño jamás volverá a funcionar con los Caballeros de Athena!. Respondió Shiryu y con Martin se elevaron en el aire, lanzándole una serie de patadas a Astaroth, una de ellos le causó una hemorragia y luego cayó de las escaleras, aferrándose a los bordes rocosos de las mismas.

\- ¡Tontos! Le gritó furioso Belcebú, quien se quedó quieto por unos instantes.

\- ¡Belcebú, no necesito ayuda para matarlos, ahora conocerán mi furia! Le dijo su amigo, quien se elevó y preparó otro golpe.

* * *

A su vez, Athena seguía subiendo por las escaleras hacia el Pandemonium, donde la estaba esperando Lucifer para que ella se sacrificara y derramara su Sangre. A pesar de las caídas que sufría por las embestidas del Cosmos del rival, ella no pensaba rendirse, llegaría hasta el Trono Imperial de él y lo enfrentaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Seiya con Shun, Bart, Lisa, los Hermanos Flanders y Jessica continuaban con el ascenso para llegar con Saori, iban a toda velocidad, sin detenerse y con el objetivo principal en mente. Hyoga, Allison y los "Refuerzos" también iban con ellos, cuando de golpe, una columna verde lima se desprendió de su soporte principal y colapsó, lista para matarlos.

\- ¡CUIDADO! Alertó Jessica y evitaron que aquella columna les cayera encima, la cual al impactar contra el suelo, se destruyó, al igual que las demás que sostenían una especie de "esfera" en los bordes del camino.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa. Dijo Seiya,

\- Sí, ¿cómo habrá sucedido?. Preguntó Shun, cuando de golpe, una de las columnas comenzó a cambiar de color hacia un violeta oscuro.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa tan extraña? Preguntó Seiya, mientras que las "Cadenas" de Shun y sus Aprendices se movían al sentir la presencia enemiga.

\- Presiento algo malévolo. Está ahí dentro. Dijo el peli verde, mientras que de aquella "cápsula" violeta oscura, salía un nuevo Agente de Lucifer, llevaba toda una Armadura blanca, lo mismo una máscara que cubría su rostro, filosas garras y cortos cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Soy el Mantis Plateado, Eligor de la Virtud, el Ángel del Poder! Se presentó el rubio, quien hizo un rápido movimiento con sus garras.

\- ¡Morirás! Le dijeron desafiante Seiya y Bart.

En ese momento Shun y sus Aprendices prepararon sus "Cadenas de Andrómeda".

\- ¡Seiya, sigan adelante! Les ordenó Shun.

\- ¡Shun, niños, no puedo dejarlos solos! Trató Seiya de que lo dejaran ayudarlo.

\- Recuerda lo que dijo Shiryu: Athena llegará con Lucifer mientras tú pierdes el tiempo aquí, ¡sigue adelante!. Le hizo recordar las palabras del Oriental.

\- Está bien. Acató Seiya la orden.

\- Salva a Athena. Le dejó aquel recado.

\- De acuerdo. Prometió Seiya y se pusieron en marcha, dejando a Shun con los Hermanos Flanders, listos para pelear contra Eligor.

\- ¡"GOLPE DE CADENA"! Lanzaron los tres su ofensiva contra el rubio, quien detuvo el ataque.

* * *

Seiya, Hyoga y los demás continuaron con su camino, pero al llegar al próximo nivel, algo extraña detuvo a los personajes, ya que una mariposa apareció volando por los alrededores, para luego aparecer más de las mismas.

\- Al parecer tenemos otro enemigo. [Les Hyoga y en ese momento, otra llama azul apareció y de ésta salió el nuevo rival, cuyos cabellos eran negros y estaba rodeado de mariposas] Allison y yo nos haremos cargo, Seiya, ustedes sigan adelante: ¡"AURORA BOREAL"!. Pidió Hyoga y lanzó su ofensiva con Allison, congelando al rival.

\- Algo no me gusta. Temió Allison, ya que el enemigo había sido congelado y sin poner resistencia.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison, tienen que alcanzarnos! Les pidió Seiya, mientras que se dirigía con Bart, Lisa y el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, justo cuando estaban por llegar los "Herederos", algo extraño ocurrió, ya que no pudieron cruzar hacia la escalera.

* * *

Saori continuaba con su camino hacia donde estaba Lucifer, en ese momento, ella tropezó de nuevo, mientras que una risa burlona pudo escucharse en las cercanías.

\- _Jajajajaja, no tienes que apresurarte, toma tu tiempo, tienes todo el que quieras para sufrir._ Le dijo Lucifer, quien seguía esperándola en el Pandemonium.

* * *

En un puente de piedra, Shiryu con Martin se enfrentaban en esos momentos contra Astaroth y Belcebú, los cuales querían eliminarlos de una buena vez.

\- ¡Soy el Rey de las Cobras, el Gran Astaroth de Querubín! ¡"MORDEDURA DE COBRA"! [Exclamó el rival, quien antes Shiryu con su Aprendiz pudieron ver la imagen de dos serpientes, para luego lanzar su ofensiva y atacarlo con toda su furia, en una de esas, atravesó el estómago de Shiryu y Martin] ¡El juego terminó, Dragón y Lobo!. Sentenció, victorioso, mientras que seguía aumentando la presión.

\- He terminado...¡acabaré contigo! Le advirtió Shiryu, quien comenzaba a hacer fuerza para sacarse el puño de su rival.

\- ¡Estúpidos! ¡No pueden evitar mi puño de esta manera! ¡Tengo preparada otra estrategia! Gritó Astaroth furioso, mientras que Belcebú desaparecía y el peli lila golpeaba a Shiryu y su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Cobarde! Le gritó Martin, quien resistía a los golpes.

En ese momento, frenó su ola de violencia, para ver como Shiryu y Martin encendían sus Cosmos.

\- ¡Ahora conocerás la "Fuerza del Dragón"! ¡"DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE"! Exclamaron ambos y con una feroz ofensiva, lanzaron a Astaroth contra las paredes occidentales de las montañas.

El Ángel Rebelde Astaroth de Querubín murió por el golpe recibido y su cuerpo se hizo cenizas, sin quedar rastro alguno de él.

\- Maestro, ¿podrá resistir? Le preguntó Martin, al ver que el Orienta estaba más herido que su Aprendiz.

\- Tranquilo, Martin, estaré bien, no te preocupes, Martin, tenemos que enfrentarnos a Belcebú. Le dijo, cuando en ese momento, el graznido de una gigantesca ave se pudo escuchar y su silueta se materializó, mostrando a Belcebú, quien volaba en picada contra ellos.

\- ¡Mis "Alas Sagradas" los enviarán al Infierno! ¡"ALAS DEL INFIERNO DE GARUDA"! ¡MUERAN! [Exclamó y tras lanzarse como una bomba en picada, logró derribar a ambos Caballeros de un solo golpe, sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse, luego volvió a poner los pies sobre el puente] Shiryu, Martin, pelearon bien y destruyeron a Astaroth, debo admitirlo, sin embargo cometieron un error: Jamás debieron haber enfrentado a dos Ángeles de la Muerte ustedes solos. Felicitó el rival a sus enemigos, para luego dejarles su advertencia.

En ese momento, desde el suelo del puente quebrado, Shiryu comenzó a moverse.

\- Mi vida es solo para servir a Saori...como no puedo seguir con vida, dejaré mi Cosmo para que sea usado por los otros Caballeros. Respondió Shiryu.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido el peli azul.

\- Seiya, Bart, Lisa, ahora ustedes son los responsables de Saori. Pidió Shiryu a sus amigos, para luego quedar inconsciente. Después de colapsar en el suelo, Shiryu y Martin, un caballo alado apareció y Belcebú se retiró de allí para detener a Seiya y sus compañeros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shun con los Hermanos Flanders se estaban enfrentando a Eligor, quien resistía y mostraba una enorme defensa contra los ataques de sus rivales, atacándolos con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¡Este es muy rápido! Dijo Todd, evadiendo los golpes del rival rubio.

\- ¡Vamos, cae, maldito, cae! Gritó Rod, tratando de tumbarlo pero el enemigo era difícil de vencer.

En ese momento, Eligor avanzó con más fuerza y comenzó a atacar a los tres a la vez con sus afiladas garras.

\- _"Su Cosmos es maléfico, ¡no puedo creer que sea un Ángel!"_ [Se preguntó Shun, mientras que preparaban su defensa] ¡"TORBELLINO DE DEFENSA"!. Se defendieron los tres, mientras que el rival iba hacia ellos.

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde que Hyoga y Allison congelaron había quedado prisionero pero llamaba la atención que no había presentado resistencia o dado una batalla por lo menos, los temores de la chica aumentaban al ver que una extraña barrera no dejaba pasar a los demás hacia las escaleras de ascenso.

\- ¡Jajajaja, tu puño no me ha causado ningún daño, solamente logró refrescarme, Cisne Hyoga y Sirena Allison! Se burló el rival de ellos.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que nuestros nombres?!¡ Dime quién eres! Ordenó Hyoga, sorprendido.

\- ¡Soy el Cazador de Espíritus, Moa del Trono, el Ángel del Aire! Se presentó, tras destruir la prisión de hielo que le habían lanzado.

\- Entiendo, eres otro Ángel del Demonio, vendiste tu alma así que no vales nada. Respondió Hyoga y tomó posiciones de combate junto con Allison y los "Herederos".

\- ¡Nah, estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¿De acuerdo?. Muy pronto descubrirán de por qué me gané el apodo de "El Cazador de Espíritus". Les dijo a todos ellos, mientras que una extraña llama azul aparecía junto a una mariposa.

* * *

Acorralados contra una base de las estatuas, Eligor tenía cercados a Shun y sus Aprendices.

\- Ninguna defensa funciona con mi "Puño de Mantis". Les dijo, mientras que atacaba con una gran intensidad.

\- _"Tengo que hacer algo, sino mis "Cadenas" se romperán"_ ¡"RED DE TELARAÑA"!. Ideó Shun y lanzó aquella trampa, la cual detuvo al rival.

\- ¿Crees que vas derrotarme con este truco de niños? ¡Ahora conocerás mi poder: "PUÑO MÁGICO DE MANTIS"! Se burló de ellos y una explosión terminó por liberarlo de aquellas ataduras.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Se preguntó Shun, asombrado de ver como el rubio destruía la defensa y volvían a terminar cara a cara.

\- ¡Ahora cortaré sus cuerpos en pedazos! Exclamó y los atacó repetidas veces, dañando las Armaduras de los tres Caballeros.

* * *

\- ¡"Demonio Fantasía"! Lanzó su ofensiva Moa, quien los llevó a una gran región llena de flores y vivos colores, mariposas volando por los alrededores y Ángeles tocando música con sus instrumentos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó Peridot.

\- No se fíen de este lugar, amigos, es muy peligroso. Pidió Steven en esos momentos junto con Connie.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Se preguntó Hyoga, cuando en ese momento, una voz familiar apareció en el lugar.

\- ¿Hyoga? ¡Hyoga! Lo llamaba aquella persona, pero no estaba sola.

\- Esa voz, ¡no puede ser!. Dijo el ruso, sorprendido, cuando una de las Mariposas tocó un tallo verde y de éste apareció la madre de Hyoga, quien había fallecido en el hundimiento del barco que navegaba por las aguas del Mar de Siberia.

\- Allison. Dijo otra voz familiar.

\- ¡¿Mama?! Se preguntó la chica.

\- Wendy. Dijo otra voz.

\- ¡¿Mama?! ¡Mama, ¿dónde estás?! Preguntó la chica, quien estaba con sus amigos los "Herederos" y era la sucesora de Loki.

\- Steven, Steven. Aquella voz llamó al chico de cabellos negros y pronto los ojos de los personajes se dirigieron hacia donde estaban viniendo aquellas personas, seres queridos que habían partido hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Mama. Dijo el chico al ver a Rose Cuarzo, quien había dado su vida para el que el joven pudiera nacer.

Los ojos azules de Hyoga no podían despegarse de su madre, ella había aparecido allí, pero, ¿esto acaso era una trampa de Moa?.

\- Mama. Dijo el joven.

\- Hyoga. Le llamó la rubia a él.

\- Allison, ven, pequeña, ven. Le llamaba su madre a ella.

\- Wendy, Mi Niña, como has crecido, te he extrañado mucho. Dijo la madre de la pelirroja, quien se sentía que atraída para estar con su madre, la cual había fallecido cuando era pequeña.

\- Steven, Mi Bebe Hermoso, ven a mis brazos. Le llamaba Rose a su hijo, ese tono tan dulce y lleno de paz que lo tenía bajo su encanto.

\- ¡No, es imposible! ¡Ella no puede ser mi madre!. Hyoga no podía caer ante aquella escena, los pequeños Ángeles que rodeaban a su madre, quien lo estaba llamando.

\- ¡Wendy, alto! Le detuvo Dipper con Mabel.

\- ¡Dipper, Mabel, ¿Qué hacen?! ¡Mi madre, mi madre está allí! Les dijo la chica para que la soltaran.

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Ella no es tu madre, es una ilusión, es un engaño! ¡¿Tu madre acaso estaría con un Ángel de la Muerte?! ¡DESPIERTA, WENDY!. Le preguntó Mabel, sacudiendo a la chica de Osa de Mayor.

\- Mama, tanto tiempo, ¡por fin podré estar contigo!. Dijo Steven, pero Connie y Peridot lo detuvieron.

\- Steven, ella no es tu madre, ella nunca aparecía en un sitio terrorífico como este. Te está engañando. Le dijo Connie.

\- Steven. Lo seguía llamando Rose, pero el chico era detenido por su novia y por la nueva Cristal Gem.

\- ¡Despierta, Steven, despierta, ella no es tu madre! ¡Ella es una copia, un engaño! Le dijo Peridot con sus ojos humedecidos por aquel horrible acto que estaba ejerciendo Moa.

\- Mi Pequeño Hyoga. Dijo Natassia, la madre de Hyoga quien se dirigió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, lista para abrazarlo, pero fue entonces que se mostró la verdadera Naturaleza de ella, quien se lanzó contra el rubio.

* * *

Shun y los suyos también estaban teniendo problemas con Eligor, quien los atacaba a diestra y siniestra, sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse.

\- Hyoga, Allison. Dijo el peli verde, al sentir que sus amigos habían sido atacados por Moa.

\- Jejeje. Se río el rubio de la máscara y volvió a patearlos, tras haberlos estrellado una de las paredes.

* * *

Hyoga cayó al suelo junto con Allison, Steven y Wendy, quienes se acercaron hacia ellos.

\- Shun, niños. Dijo Hyoga, al sentir que sus amigos eran atacados.

\- Hyoga, Mi Pequeño Hyoga. Dijo Natassia, quien se acercaba hacia él, mientras que se levantaba.

\- ¡Sé que esto es una ilusión! Exclamó el rubio.

\- Hyoga, Allison, Steven, Wendy, no es así de simple, lo que ven es lo más importante de sus corazones. Les dijo Moa.

\- ¡YA BASTA! Le ordenaron los cuatro de que no siguiera hablando y se lanzaron contra las ilusiones.

\- Hyoga. Dijo Natassia, retrocediendo al ver que su hijo lo atacaría.

\- Allison. Dijo su madre.

\- Wendy. Añadió la de la pelirroja.

\- Steven. Finalizó la del chico de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Ok! Ya sabes que esto es una ilusión, no será tan fácil de que golpeen a sus propias madres, porque además significaría acabar con la parte más querida de sus corazones y después de hacerlo, jamás a recordar a sus madres, aunque lo desearas. ¿Pueden aceptar el precio, Hyoga, Allison, Wendy, Steven? ¡¿PUEDEN?!. Les advirtió y preguntó Moa y después de hablarles, los cuatro volvieron a ser atacados por sus seres queridos.

* * *

\- _"El Cosmos de Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Martin, Rod, Todd, Allison, Steven y Wendy se están debilitando, ¡maldición"!_ Pensó Seiya, tras darse la vuelta y siguieron con su camino.

* * *

Shun y los dos niños habían quedado muy mal heridos por los golpes recibidos por parte del rival de máscara blanca y cabellos rubios.

\- Hyoga...Allison...niños...levántense, ¿ya se olvidaron de la promesa que le hicieron a Seiya? Le prometiste que lo alcanzarías y juntos rescatarían a Athena. Les hizo recordar la promesa hecha antes.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo, el levantarte no te ayudará en nada, solo alargarás tu agonía, ¡ríndete ya con tus Aprendices y váyanse al Infierno!. Les dijo Eligor, quien se lanzó contra ellos, pero Shun y los dos niños evitaron el golpe, dejando clavada la mano derecha del rival en la pared.

\- ¡HYOGA! Gritó el peli verde, mientras que el enemigo iba tras ellos.

* * *

Un enorme vitroux había aparecido junto con unos Ángeles y Campanas replicando.

\- Lo que escuchan es el _"Ángelus"_ , es el sonido del Saludo de los Ángeles, sin embargo será una marcha fúnebre para ustedes. Les dijo Moa, mientras que ellos cuatro se tapaban los oídos.

\- ¡Ahora verás, he logrado juntar el resto de mi Cosmos hasta el último Sentido!. Dijo el rubio, quien se levantó y vio a su madre junto con Rose y las madres de Wendy Allison.

\- Hyoga. Le dijo la rubia.

\- Aunque signifique romper mi corazón, ¡que tenga que romper la parte más importante de mi corazón, te destruiré, Moa! Juró Hyoga, mientras que se levantaba.

\- H...Hyoga. Trató su madre de evitar que hiciera el golpe.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar los sentimientos y los seres queridos de nosotros, maldito, te haré sufrir, nunca te burles de mi madre, NUNCA! Gritó Allison con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Mi mama murió cuando yo era pequeña de una maldita enfermedad y tú te vienes a ponerla en mi contra y lo mismo a mis amigos, esto no te perdonaré, Moa! Juró Wendy.

\- ¡JAMÁS PONGAS A MI MAMA EN MI CONTRA, ELLA DIO SU VIDA POR MÍ, ELLA CUIDÓ ESTE PLANETA JUNTO CON LAS CRISTAL GEMS, NADIE SE METE CON ELLA, NADIE, NI SIQUIERA UN DIOS O UN ÁNGEL CAÍDO! Juró Steven.

\- Es hora de demostrarle a este tonto quiénes son los "Herederos". Le dijo Connie, tomándole de la mano y el chico sonrió, secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¡Sí! Respondió el joven y tomó las manos de su novia, con quien se fusionaron y de ahí surgió Stevonnie.

\- ¡Wow, increíble! Dijo Dipper sorprendido y de golpe, la voz de Bill Cifra resonó en su mente.

\- _"Y esto no termina, que tus amigos unan su poder: Harán resurgir a una antigua transformación de la Mitología Nórdica_ " Le dijo el Triángulo que estaba en el centro de su Armadura de Mizar Zeta.

\- _Muy bien, amigo, es ahora._ Respondió Dipper.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dipper? Preguntó Mabel.

\- ¡Rápido, todos, elevemos nuestro Cosmos! Pidió el chico, tomándose de las manos junto con Mabel y lo hicieron Peridot, Ronaldo, Star, Marco y Pacífica.

En ese momento, ellos comenzaron a ser atraídos hacia Stevonnie.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Preguntó Pacífica.

\- ¡Tranquilos, Bill Cifra me lo dijo: Nos vamos a fusionar con ella! Les dijo Dipper y fue entonces que el resto de los "Herederos" se unieron, fusionándose con Stevonnie, mientras que eso sucedía y el humo con el polvo se disipaban, Hyoga y Allison estaban listos para pelear.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, Hyoga? ¿No te preocupa que nunca más en tu vida me volverás a ver cuando desees?. Preguntó ella, pero se reveló al rostro de quien estaba detrás de todo esto: Moa del Trono.

\- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"! Exclamó Hyoga y con Allison lanzaron su ofensiva, la cual destruyó las ilusiones y arrojando al peli negro al suelo.

\- Mama, siempre te amaré, por siempre, siempre pensaré en ti y te recordaré. Dijo Allison a su madre, sabiendo que la verdadera estaba en un mejor sitio junto con Rose y la madre de Wendy.

\- Jamás debiste haberte burlado de mi madre, Moa. Escucharon una voz distinta y cuando se voltearon, vieron la fusión que había surgido de los "Herederos", allí estaba la máxima fusión nunca vista: Brunilda de Valquiria.

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? Se preguntó el rival al ver aquella transformación.

\- ¡AMIGOS, AHORA! [Ordenó la fusión, mientras que preparaba su ofensiva.] ¡"CABALGATA DE LAS VALQUIRIAS"!. Atacó al rival, quien cayó al suelo.

En ese momento, la ilusión desapareció por completo.

\- Hyo...Hyoga...Allison..."Herederos"...¿Por qué...Qué hace tan poderosos a los Caballeros de Athena para que no se rindan?. Preguntó el Ángel Rebelde Moa del Trono, quien murió por las heridas recibidas y su cuerpo se desintegró por completo.

\- Seiya...Bart...Lisa...rescaten a Athena. Pidió Hyoga con Allison, quienes colapsaron el suelo y la fusión de los "Herederos" terminó, para luego volver todos juntos.

* * *

\- ¡HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ALLISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! [Gritó Shun, mientras que él y sus Aprendices eran atravesados por las garras de Eligor] ¡HYOGA, ALLISON!.

\- Todo terminó para ustedes, les daré una muerte sin agonía, les cortaré la cabeza. ¡"PUÑO DEL MANTIS MÁGICO"!. Dijo y cuando se preparó para atacarlos, no vio que un Ave sobrevolaba sobre ellos.

Cuando el ataque iba a terminar con las vidas de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, una ofensiva misteriosa lo detuvo y dejó clavadas plumas en el brazo del rival.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó Eligor, sorprendido.

\- Es solo el adelanto para enviarte al Infierno, siéntate libre en pedir lo que quieras. Le dijo una voz familiar.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Preguntó furioso el rubio y desde los Cielos, un Ave Fénix apareció allí.

\- Soy Fénix Ikki. Se presentó el hermano mayor de Shun.

\- Y yo soy Capricornio Nelson. Añadió el Aprendiz de él.

\- Hermano...Dijo Shun al verlo.

\- Debes ser fuerte, Shun, niños. Arriba ese ánimo. Les dio Ikki su apoyo.

\- Claro, hermano. Respondió el joven y Eligor los lanzó al piso, concentrado en eliminar a los dos nuevos enemigos.

\- Jajaja, veo que tendré que cortar sus cabezas primero. Se burló el rubio, tras quitarse las Plumas.

\- ¡Ya cállate, tendremos que mostrarle el camino a este Ángel Caído! ¡"FANTASMA DE FÉNIX"! Lanzó Ikki su ofensiva junto con Nelson y los tres chocaron.

\- Jajajaja, un "Golpe Fantasma", permiteme informarte que no me hizo ni siquiera cosquillas, Fénix y Capricornio. Se burló de ellos el rival.

\- Tal vez no sea cierto. Le dijo Ikki sin darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡"PUÑO MÁGICO DE MANTIS"! [Lanzó su ofensiva y decapitó a ambos personajes] Qué malos adversarios.

\- Yo no diría lo mismo. Le dijo la voz de Ikki, sorprendiendo a Eligor.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Gritó aterrado al ver los cuerpos decapitados de Ikki y Nelson estar aún de pie y sus cabezas que todavía hablaban.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Le preguntó Nelson.

\- _"Es imposible"_ ¡Ustedes ya debería estar muertos! Gritó furioso y se lanzó de vuelta al ataque.

\- Para mí y para mi Aprendiz fue solo un rasguño, tendrás que esforzarte, Eligor. Espero que te agrade el Infierno, porque muy pronto vamos a mandarte para ¡allaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! Le dijo Ikki y de su boca salieron cientos de langostas, las cuales atacaron al Ángel.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó aterrado el Ángel Rebelde Eligor de la Virtud bajo aquel misterioso ataque, en esa especie de pesadilla, las cabezas de Ikki y Nelson se derritieron y mientras que el rival caía bajo el miedo, una nueva ofensiva por parte de Ikki y Nelson puso fin a su vida y su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas.

\- Hermano...sabía que vendrías a ayudarme. Le dijo Shun, tratando de levantarse.

\- Si quieres rescatar a Athena, ¡será mejor que se pongan de pie por ustedes mismos! Shun, es verdad que te deshiciste de los enemigos que peleaste, ¡pero no es el fin de la batalla! Hyoga, Shiryu y los niños te necesitan, los están esperando para combatir a Lucifer. Le animó Ikki, quien enseguida partió hacia el Norte para enfrentarse a Lucifer junto con Nelson.

\- ¡Hermano, espérame! Pidió Shun, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente por las heridas junto con los Hermanos Flanders.

* * *

Mientras que los Caballeros Shiryu, Martin, Hyoga y Allison junto con Shun y los Hermanos Flanders quedaban inconscientes, Seiya, Bart, Lisa y Jessica estaban llegando al Pandemonium donde se encontraba Athena.

\- ¡Saori! Exclamó el joven y prosiguieron con el avance.

* * *

Lucifer aguardaba la llegada de Saori en su Trono Imperial, rodeado de un poderoso Cosmos azul, el cual cubría todo su cuerpo y con un camino espinoso, pronto vio la llegada de la Diosa hacia el sitio donde debían reunirse.

\- Eso es, Athena, derrama tu Sangre Divina bajo la nariz de la Estatua de Satanás. Dijo el peli gris, disfrutando de ese espectáculo.

\- ¡SAORI! Gritó Seiya.

\- Seiya. Escuchó la chica la voz del castaño.

A su vez, Seiya con Bart, Lisa y Jessica habían cruzado las puertas de acceso a la fortaleza de Lucifer y se habían internado en las escaleras interiores del Palacio del Pandemonium para rescatar a la joven.

\- ¡Disculpen que nos demoramos! Pidió disculpas Mordecai.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y los "Herederos"?! Preguntó Bart.

\- ¡Están ayudando a Hyoga y Allison, ellos han vencido a Moa del Trono! Les contó Rigby.

Justo llegaron hasta donde estaba Saori subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¡DETENTE, SAORI! Le pidió el joven Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡SEIYA! Respondió la chica, sorprendida y se volteó para verlos.

\- No seas tan molesto, Pegaso, Athena ya tomó una decisión, sacrificará su vida en honor a nuestro Gran Maestro Lucifer, o estás diciendo que te sacrificarás junto con Athena. Se burló Belcebú del Serafín, quien había aparecido para intervenir y detener a Seiya y sus acompañantes. Fue en ese momento en el que la chica volvió a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS, SAORI! Le pidió Seiya, pero cuando fue tras ella, Belcebú lanzó un ataque que lo arrojó escaleras abajo.

* * *

\- _"¡Seiya"!_ Pensó Ikki al sentir que su amigo estaba peligro y reanudó la marcha junto con Nelson.

* * *

Seiya había sido herido por el ataque de Belcebú, mientras que Saori no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, simplemente debía continuar subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al Trono de Lucifer y sacrificarse.

\- ¡Maldito! Gritó Bart se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡No intervengas, niño! Le ordenó Belcebú, quien lo arrojó de una feroz patada.

\- ¡No golpees nunca a mi hermano, nunca te metas con la Familia Simpson, infeliz! Gritó Lisa.

\- ¡Cierra la boca tú también, mocosa, los enviaré al Infierno donde nunca podrán volver! Le advirtió Belcebú, pero en ese momento, cuando iba a golpear a Lisa y arrojarla por las escaleras, Jessica detuvo la patada.

\- Jamás toques a mis amigos, maldito, ¡jamás!. Le advirtió ella, quien intentó atravesar el pecho del rival pero no pudo por el Cosmos que defendía al peli azul.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, Lisa, Jessica"_ Se lamentó Saori en no poder hacer nada en esos momentos.

\- Athena, camina. Le volvió a ordenar Lucifer de que continuara.

(Música Last Holly War, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- No puedo permitir que Saori sacrifique a Athena...antes...tendré que destruir a Lucifer...con mi ataque. Dijo Seiya, poniéndose de pie y se preparó para subir las escaleras.

\- No podrás hacerlo, Pegaso, tú serás el primero que morirá con mi ataque, al igual que murió Shiryu con Martin. Detuvo Belcebú el paso.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Lograste derrotar a Shiryu y a Martin?! ¡MALDITO! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Lo atacó Seiya furioso junto con Bart al rival, pero éste los esquivó.

\- ¡"GOLPE MORTAL"! Atacaron Mordecai y Rigby, pero la oleada solamente destruyó parte de las escaleras y las paredes.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH! Gritó Belcebú y volvió a contra-atacar, derribando a Seiya, Bart, Mordecai y Rigby, ante la mirada de furia de Nube, Eileen, Jessica y Lisa.

A su vez, Saori había llegado ante Lucifer, mientras que el camino hacia el Trono era custodiado por espinas, éstas comenzaron a hundirse en la piel de la Diosa, haciéndole sangrar.

\- Jejeje, estos últimos son mi "Camino de Espinas". Estas afiladas "Espinas" se encargarán de sacar la Sangre Pura de Athena. Jajajaja. Se burló del sufrimiento de la chica, quien seguía avanzando pero pronto comenzaba a caer por las heridas.

\- Quiero saber algo, Lucifer, ¡¿realmente me odias tanto?!. Lanzó Athena su pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que te odio, pero no solo te estoy humillando, la vida que contiene la Sangre de Athena va directamente al Mundo de las Tinieblas para darle carne y hueso a Poseidon, a Abel y a Eris, después de eso los traeré de regreso a la Tierra una vez más, sin mencionar que fortificaré mi Cosmos con el tuyo y los otros Dioses. ¡En todo el Universo no hay ningún otro Ser que intente enfrentar al Gran Lucifer!. Sentenció el Ángel Caído, el cual tuvo ese brillo de fuego en sus ojos, mientras que se podía apreciar a él con Saori en sus brazos y con Poseidon, Eris y Abel revividos.

\- ¡Así que ese es tu verdadero objetivo! Lo descubrió ella.

\- ¡Qué importa! Si tuvieras enfrentado a mí, Abel y los otros dos habrían destruido la Tierra ¿o acaso estás suplicando para que te perdone la vida? Jejeje, se te han acabado todas las opciones, así que ven a mí, Athena. Se burló de ella, mientras que Saori volvía a reincorporarse y tomaba su Báculo para seguir.

* * *

\- ¡Toma esto, nadie golpea a mi novio! Le gritó Eileen a Belcebú, pero éste la arrojó junto con Seiya de vuelta por las escaleras.

\- ¡Eileen! ¡Pagarás caro; "Tormenta Tropical"! Invocó su ofensiva Nube, pero el rival logró neutralizar el ataque.

\- Juro por Athena que Lucifer morirá en mis manos. Dio su promesa Seiya, quien volvía a subir, mientras que Belcebú volaba en picada contra él.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de esas palabras al sentir mi ataque! ¡"ALA DEL INFIERNO DE GARUDA"! Volvió a atacarlos a todos y arrojándolos al piso.

\- ¡Seiya, Ah, Athena! Llegó Ikki con Nelson y fueron para salvar a la Diosa del "Camino de Espinas".

\- ¡Athena! Gritó Nelson, pero cuando se internaron en el "Camino", fueron emboscados.

\- ¡¿Q...Qué?! Se preguntó Ikki con Nelson al verse atrapados por esas "Espinas".

\- ¡Son Ikki y Nelson, Ikki! Gritó Saori, al ver a ambos Caballeros atrapados.

Lucifer, furioso, se levantó de su Trono.

\- ¡Los quiero fura de mi Templo, Caballeros de Athena! Les ordenó y disparó un ataque contra Ikki y Nelson, lanzándolos fuera del camino.

\- _"Saori está dispuesta a sacrificarse en nombre de la Tierra, tengo que acabar con Lucifer a como dé lugar. Solo así Saori...Athena...estará a salvo...no importa lo que suceda, no pudo darme por vencido"_ ¡Athena!. Pensó Seiya, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, fue atacado de vuelta por Belcebú.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, se han condenado a caminar conmigo como Guardianes, sin embargo no pienso vivir si eso les cuesta la vida, si puedo salvar a la Tierra de esos Dioses Malévolos, tan solo pagando el precio de mi vida, si tan solo pudiera encontrar otra salida. ¡Otra forma de...! Lucifer"_ [Pensó ella, al ver en el Trono del rival las imágenes de Poseidon, Eris y Abel junto a él].

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, arriba, Martin, vamos, Athena nos necesita! _"Saori"_. Pidió Shiryu, mientras que se levantaba y Athena al cruzar más el camino de ascenso, fue atacada por las "Espinas" de vuelta.

A su vez, Hyoga con Allison y los "Herederos" iban también en camino.

\- ¡Athena! Gritó Seiya, poniéndose de pie con Bart.

\- ¡Pegaso, Tigre, ¿aún no se han quedado sin energía?! ¡De cualquier forma morirán! [Sentenció Belcebú, cuando de golpe, las "Cadenas" de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders aparecieron, deteniendo el golpe] ¡¿Qué pasó?! Preguntó furioso.

\- ¡Shun, Rod, Todd! Les dijo Seiya, viendo que sus amigos habían llegado.

\- Seiya...Bart...Dijo el chico, cuando de golpe, el rival cortó las "Cadenas".

\- ¡Qué molestia! Gritó más furioso Belcebú.

\- ¡Corre, Seiya! Le pidió Hyoga, interponiéndose junto con Allison, pero también fueron alcanzados por el rayo del rival.

\- ¡Athena, no lo hagas, detente! Seiya y Bart habían llegado hacia las últimas escaleras, donde Lucifer disfrutaba del sufrimiento de la Diosa.

Belcebú, por su parte, no iba a permitir que sus dos rivales se interpusieran.

\- ¡No vas a pasar! Le gritaron Lisa y Jessica, bloqueando el paso.

\- ¡Tomen esto, mocosas, nunca se metan en los asuntos del Gran Lucifer! [Gritó más furioso y les lanzó su ataque, arrojándolas al suelo.] ¡Ya basta!. Exclamó y se dirigió para detener a Seiya y Bart, pero un enorme Dragón apareció, cerrándole el paso.

\- Esta batalla aún no ha terminado, Belcebú. Le advirtió Shiryu, quien tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

\- Shiryu, Martin, ustedes aquí. Dijo, ahora sorprendido, de verlos.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE"! Le atacó el Oriental.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR, ATACA"! Lanzó Martin su ofensiva, pero ambas fueron detenidas en un intento, ahora desesperado de Belcebú.

\- ¡Shiryu, Bart, ustedes rescaten a Saori! Pidió Shiryu, mientras que con Martin frenaban al rival, contando con el apoyo de Lisa, Jessica, los "Herederos" y Mordecai con sus amigos.

\- Ya no pierdan el tiempo, deberían saber que Athena me ha entregado su vida y su Sangre. [Les dijo Lucifer, pero de golpe, un brillante Cosmos apareció en escena] Athena. ¿No estarás diciendo que ahora...? Se quedó sorprendido Lucifer.

\- Lucifer, tengo que acabar con tus ambiciones, ¡no importa si me cuesta la vida, entiende que esa es la misión de Athena y la de los Caballeros de Athena, que te quede claro!. Exclamó Saori, mientras que el camino de espinas era destruido pero el enemigo lanzó un ataque contra ella.

\- Ahora que te has defendido, tu Cosmos no me sirve para nada, Athena has elegido mal. ¡Abel, Poseidon y Eris, muéstrenle a Athena antes de que muera, como se destruye la Tierra!. Ordenó el peli gris a sus Aliados de que destruyeran a la Humanidad y éstos acataron la orden, dirigiéndose a cumplir con su misión.

\- ¡Lucifer! Gritó Athena, mientras que el rival volvía a atacarla y las espinas se enredaban sobre ella.

\- ¡Athena, Athena! Gritó Seiya y fue con Bart, Lisa y Jessica para salvarla.

\- ¡Ríndete y muere! Le ordenó Belcebú, quien había derrotado a Shiryu y Martin con los demás, para luego preparar su ofensiva y vencerlos a ellos cuatro.

\- ¡Juntaremos lo poco que queda de nuestros Cosmos para incendiarlo y alcanzar el "Séptimo Sentido"! ¡Saori, permiteme salvar a Athena!. Exclamó Seiya y con sus amigos, los niños y los "Refuerzos" encendieron sus Comos, los cuales se elevaron hacia los Cielos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? [Preguntó Belcebú, sorprendido y en los Cielos que se despejaron, dando paso a la Noche Estrellada, alejando las nubes negras, apareció la Constelación de Sagitario, haciendo elevar a Seiya, Bart, Lisa y Jessica. Seiya recibió la Armadura de Sagitario, Bart la de Géminis, Jessica la de Cáncer y Lisa la de Virgo] ¡Prepárense para morir, Pegaso y Compañía! ¡"ALA DEL INFIERNO DE GARUDA"! Les advirtió y lanzó su ofensiva una vez más.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Seiya, volando en picada contra el enemigo junto con sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Ya cállate la boca, maldito Demonio! Le ordenó Jessica.

Ellos chocaron contra Belcebú, a quien lanzaron por los aires y prepararon su ofensiva.

\- ¡No podrán usar el mismo ataque! Les advirtió y lanzó su contra-ataque.

\- ¡"COMETA PEGASO"! Atacó Seiya.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! Atacó Bart.

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"! Atacó Lisa.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"! Atacó Jessica y las cuatro ofensivas se combinaron.

\- ¡Es un "Cometa" muy poderoso, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el Ángel Rebelde Belcebú de Serafín, quien hizo un intento desesperado por evadir el golpe pero terminó siendo alcanzado y su cuerpo se desintegró por completo, muriendo en el acto.

Una vez vuelto a tierra firme, Seiya con Bart, Lisa y Jessica con sus Armaduras Doradas destruyeron las "Espinas" del Camino, era hora de salvar a Saori.

\- He recibido el "Arco de Sagitario"; ¡con esta Flecha te destruiremos! ¡Ah, Saori!. Dijo Seiya pero cuando estaba por dispararle a Lucifer y enviarlo al Otro Mundo, vio que Saori estaba en las manos del rival y la tenía de escudo humano.

\- Dispara si te atreves, Pegaso, solo si estás preparado para matar a tu Diosa Athena. ¡Jajajajaja! Advirtió Lucifer, quien comenzó a reírse malvadamente.

\- Seiya. Dijo Saori debilitada.

\- Saori. Dijo el castaño.

\- Seiya, niños, no permitan que revivan los Dioses de la Maldad, por favor no piensen en mí, ¡háganlo!. Les pidió Athena como orden.

\- Es imposible matar a Lucifer sin acabar con Athena. Temió Seiya de que si disparaba, ella moriría.

\- ¿Qué están esperando, Seiya? ¡No se acobarden, disparen! Volvió a ordenarles Athena, mientras que podían ver y escuchar las malvadas risas de Poseidon, Abel y Eris, sembrando la muerte y la destrucción a su paso por el Mundo.

\- _"Dios, ¡dame un Milagro, algo de Esperanza!_ " ¡Danos una oportunidad! Pidió Seiya y fue entonces que sucedió el Milagro: El Cosmos Dorado de él y sus Aprendices se elevó y la ayuda vino desde los Caballeros Dorados heridos durante el ataque de los Ángeles de la Muerte de Lucifer al Santuario, los cuales dieron su apoyo junto con los caídos. Inmediatamente, los 12 Signos del Zodiaco aparecieron en los Cielos del Pandemonium, limpiando el sitio de nubes y alzando la fuerte Luz Dorada, apareciendo las Constelaciones en el Firmamento.

\- Son los Signos del Zodiaco que rodean al Sol, las 12 Constelaciones que brillan como el Oro, las Casas de los Caballeros. [Observó Lucifer mientras que los Cielos se iban limpiando y despejaban, resplandeciendo el Sol. Era la hora de disparar la Flecha] ¡NOOOOOOOOO, AGHHHHHH!. En ese momento el Ángel Caído entró en un extraño pánico, mientras que Seiya y los suyos apuntaban la Flecha hacia el rival.

\- ¡Ahora...ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE DEJES DE EXISTIR PARA SIEMPRE! ¡VUELVE AL INFIERNO! Exclamó Seiya.

\- ¡AGH, NO, NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR, PEGASO! Rogó Lucifer, tratando de evitar que disparara.

\- ¡ATHENA! Gritó Seiya, disparando la Flecha Dorada, Saori se quitó de en medio justo a tiempo, mientras que el proyectil perforaba el pecho de Lucifer y lo traspasaba, para luego destruir la Estatua de Satanás, la cual colapsó por completo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó aterrado el Ángel Caído Lucifer, mientras que las almas de Poseidon, Eris y Abel lo abandonaban y con él caían hacia el Mundo de las Tinieblas, para nunca más volver.

Lo habían logrado, habían vencido al Ángel Caído Lucifer, a sus Aliados y a los Ángeles de la Muerte. Saori yacía en el suelo, mientras que Seiya y los demás iban hasta ella para ayudarla.

\- ¡Saori, ¿estás bien, Saori?! Preguntó Seiya, quien la tomó en sus manos.

\- ¡ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Escucharon las voces de Hyoga, Allison, Shiryu, Martin, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders junto con los "Herederos", Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen.

\- ¡Amigos! Se alegró Seiya de verlos.

\- Athena. Dijo Shun y se detuvieron.

\- Que buen que todos están a salvo. Les dijo Saori a todos ellos, pero la victoria duró poco para ser celebrada.

\- ¡Aquí es peligroso, vámonos!. Señaló Ikki con Nelson y de inmediato colapsó la Estatua de Satanás, la cual se hundió junto con el Pandemonium.

\- ¡Vámonos! Pidió Hyoga.

\- ¡Esto hunde, sálvense quien pueda! Gritó Rigby, mientras que se escapaban todos del Palacio de Lucifer.

Evadiendo escombros, columnas que caían, las Estatuas que se destruían y el hundimiento del Pandemonium, estaban todos corriendo escaleras abajo, huyendo de la destrucción de aquel sitio.

\- ¡De prisa! Pidió Ikki.

Lograron evitar un pozo en las escaleras, la cual había cedido y de ahí lograron salir finalmente: El Pandemonium había caído, su destrucción se pudo ver en todas partes mientras que el Armagedon fue detenido, nuestros Caballeros de Athena, sus Aprendices y los "Refuerzos" habían salvado a la Tierra de las garras de Lucifer, Eris, Poseidon y Abel, finalmente la paz había sido restaurada nuevamente.

\- Seiya, Bart, Lisa, Jessica, amigos, destruimos las ambiciones de Lucifer, el Milagro no fue que volviera a brillar la Luz del Sol, sino que que ustedes incendiaran sus Cosmos, demostrando que no importa qué tan cansado o golpeado se encuentre uno, la unidad y la esperanza puede vencerlo todo, no importa qué tan perverso sean nuestros enemigos en el Futuro, yo siempre seguiré peleando con la Esperanza y mis Caballeros de Athena. Les dijo Saori, agradeciéndoles a todos ellos por haber ido en su auxilio y por haber derrotado a Lucifer.

Finalmente la paz había vuelto al Mundo, el Armagedon había sido detenido y el Ángel Caído junto con sus Aliados regresaron al Mundo de las Tinieblas para nunca más volver. Las ciudades y pueblos destruidos se volvieron a reconstruir, resurgieron de sus cenizas, los volcanes pararon su furia, al igual que las mareas y de vuelta al Santuario, con el Sol ocultándose en el Mar Mediterráneo, Seiya, Bart, Lisa, Jessica, Shun, quien estaba con su hermano Ikki, Nelson, los Hermanos Flanders, Shiryu, Martin, Hyoga, Allison, Saori junto con los "Herederos", sumando también a Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen, festejaron su victoria sobre Lucifer.

La paz había sido restaurada en el Mundo. ¡Larga vida a nuestros Caballeros de Athena y a sus Aliados!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **La última de las películas de los Años 80 de Saint Seiya, me tomó todo un día en terminarla pero ya está :3. Muchos se preguntarán sobre la fusión llamada Brunilda de Valquiria, es una creación mía, ya que las Valquirias eran la Justicia de los Dioses Nórdicos, estableciendo quién vivía y quién moría, así que con la fusión de Stevonnie y los poderes de Bill Cifra, tenemos a Brunilda de Valquiria, la cual fue en la Mitología Nórdica una Reina Guerrera y que aparece en el "Cantar de los Nibelungos".**

 **Bueno, amigos, Camaradas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, miren con respecto a "The Lost Canvas" me demoraré en actualizarlo, ya que estoy preparándome para los finales de mi Universidad, por ahí el fin de semana hago el segundo capítulo, sean pacientes :) no los voy a dejar :) siempre estaré en Fanfiction.**

 **Como siempre hago al terminar mis fanfics, mando saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para:**

 *** lady-sailor: Tenes razón con respecto en sobre los protagonistas de "The Loud House" de que aparezcan en el "Episodio G", es mucho antes de los eventos que involucran a Seiya y a sus amigos, pero pondré en su reemplazo a Marinette y Adrien allí. Cuídate y me muero por ver las aventuras que tendrán Lincoln, sus diez hermanas y Clyde en el Santuario de Athena, en tu historia llamada "Encuentro en Atenas" :D. Nos estamos viendo y mucha suerte, tus fanfics son re bomba (muy buenos) :3. Ah y te pido perdón si Adrien y Marinette no tuvieron mucha participación en mi anterior fanfic el de "Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia", pero para el "Episodio G" tendrán más protagonismo :).**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Te agradezco y mucho por las Armaduras para las chicas de MLP, lo mismo a lady-sailor, con Saint Shö lo haré, por ahí, entre finales de Enero y principios de Febrero del año que viene, vamos a ver si llego a terminar durante las vacaciones "The Lost Canvas".**

 *** aletuki01: Te dedico esta película para vos, ya que me habías que dijo que "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer" es tu película favorita, así que este crossover te lo dedico para vos :D.**

 *** Fipe2: Jejeje, tranquilo que voy a continuar con "The Lost Canvas" pero me tomaré el tiempo, ya que ando estudiando para mis finales :) El fin de semana haré el capítulo 2 y con todas las recomendaciones que me mandaron lady-sailor y FreedomGundam96 :D.**

 **No olviden de comentar, dejar reviews y opinas :D Nos estamos viendo en "The Lost Canvas", cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
